creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Knochenwald: Genesis
Die Kugeln von Drechsler drangen klatschend in die linke Schulter von Davox ein und verloren dadurch genug Wucht, um keine ernsthafte Gefahr mehr für Martin und Arnold darzustellen. Blutend und mit heftigen Schmerzen sank Davox auf den tintenschwarzen Boden. „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!“ hörte er die tadelnde Gedankenstimme seines Bruders. „Das solltest du unbedingt immer wieder tun!“ widersprach die Stimme von Professor Wingert. Drechsler hörte davon nichts und legte erneut auf die beiden Knochenzombies an. Aber bevor er den Abzug betätigen konnte, fuhr ein heftiger Schmerz durch seine Genitalien, als Hexe ihr Knie zwischen seinen Beinen versenkte. „Was soll der Scheiß!“ rief er, bekam dann aber einen Kinnhaken verpasst und direkt danach eine Hand mit rot lackierten Fingernägeln quer über sein Gesicht. Rote Tropfen perlten aus seiner Haut hervor. Drechsler war ein verdammt harter Scheißkerl, aber gegen eine Wut wie die von Hexe war er machtlos. „Sie haben Davox beinah getötet!“ schrie sie ihm direkt ins Ohr, das sofort laut zu fiepen anfing. Mit etwas Pech würde er auf diesem Ohr taub werden. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn der sich einfach vor die untoten Viecher wirft? Und wer sind sie überhaupt? Sind sie seine Mutter?“ Ein weiterer Schlag landete im Gesicht des Soldaten und sorgte dafür, dass ihm der linke Schneidezahn nur noch locker im Zahnfleisch hing. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie Drechsler noch mehr Zähne ausgeschlagen, aber die Stimme von Davox riss Hexe aus ihrer Berserkerwut. „Hör auf! Du bringst den Mann ja um.“ Hexe ließ Drechsler los – nicht ohne ihm vorher die Waffe aus der Hand zu reißen – und drehte sich dann zu Davox um, der sich inzwischen wieder erhoben hatte. „Und wenn schon!“ schmetterte sie. „Das nennt man ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.“ Sie betrachtete Davox genauer. Sein Gesicht drückte Schmerzen aus, aber er erweckte nicht den Eindruck, in Lebensgefahr zu sein. „Ich werde es überstehen. Es war ein glatter Durchschuss.“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Dann hätte der Typ auch einen glatten Durchschuss verdient. Und zwar durch den Schwanz.“ schrie sie wütend, dann aber schlug ihr Zorn um in Erleichterung. Sie ging auf Davox zu und nahm in in die Arme. Das Blut, das dabei auf ihrem Shirt landete, machte ihr nichts aus. Sie spürte das schlagende Herz unter seinem entfleischten Brustkorb. Auch das machte ihr nicht viel aus. Dafür tobten ihre Hormone zu wild. „Ich bin froh, dass du lebst!“ sagte sie zu ihm und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Die Stimme von Christopher Gera zerstörte augenblicklich jede Romantik in ihrer gewohnt deeskalierenden Art. „Wenn das Omchen endlich damit fertig ist, ihren Enkel abzuschlabbern, hätten wir noch das ein oder andere zu besprech…“ Biancas Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Zorn und sie legte mit ihrer Pistole auf Gera an. „Ich mach dich kalt, ich werde dich …“ Plötzlich fuhr der sonst so ruhige Dr. Jonathan How dazwischen und hob dabei seine Pistole. „ES REICHT!! ES REICHT ENDGÜLTIG!“ schrie er. „Wir stehen hier am Rand der Hölle, zu Füßen eines wahr gewordenen Albtraums, der uns beinah umgebracht hätte, und benehmen uns wie eine Versammlung schießwütiger, spätpubertierender Affen. Wir reden jetzt wie zivilisierte Menschen und jeder, der auf irgendwen oder irgendetwas schießt oder mit kindischen Beleidigungen um sich wirft, den werde ich einfach umlegen. Mehr noch: Jeden, der auch nur ungefragt etwas sagt, werde ich abknallen. Ihr denkt vielleicht, ich wüßte nicht mit einer Waffe umzugehen, aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage, meinen Finger um einen Abzug zu krümmen und Blei durch lebenswichtige Organe zu schicken. Vielleicht kann ich nicht zielen, aber als Wissenschaftler weiß ich, dass man aus dieser Entfernung auch nicht großartig zielen können muss. Außerdem könntet ihr denken, dass der nette Herr Akademiker niemanden umlegen würde, nur weil er den Mund aufmacht. Netter Gedanke. Aber das traf vielleicht noch vor einigen Tagen zu. Inzwischen habe ich so viel abgefahrene Scheiße gesehen, dass ein Mord auch nicht mehr ins Gewicht fällt. Außerdem bin ich nicht immer nur nett, wie ihnen eine ganze Menge Studenten bestätigen könnten. Wenn man mir zu sehr auf die Nerven geht, bin ich ein verdammter Berserker. Also betrachtet ihr mich von nun an besser als Diskussionsleiter, den man besser nicht unterbricht, wenn einem etwas am eigenen Leben liegt. “ „Andere von uns haben auch Waffen!“ sagte Drechsler, der nicht sonderlich beeindruckt war. Jonathan schoss, ohne zu zögern, und die Kugel flog haarscharf an dessem Kopf vorbei. Der Doktor lächelte und wirkte dabei mehr als nur ein wenig wahnsinnig. „Das mag sein. Aber Sie nicht. Das war die letzte Warnung!“ Er holte tief Luft und blickte Drechsler dabei direkt an. „Also. Zunächst einmal danke ich Ihnen und Ihrem Kollegen, dass Sie uns den Arsch gerettet haben. Ich denke, damit spreche ich im Namen von uns allen.“ Davox, Bianca und Hexe nickten, auch wenn sich auf ihren Gesichtern eine heftige Verblüffung abgezeichnet hatte. Drechsler, auf dessen Anzug Blut tropfte, der ein dumpfes Dröhnen auf einem Ohr hatte und dessen Zunge mit seinem lockeren Schneidezahn spielte, sah den Doktor mit einer Mischung aus totaler Fassungslosigkeit und Wut an. Christopher Gera schien einfach nur belustigt und genoss anscheinend die Show. Peter Schmitt hingegen, der ruhig und gefasst an der Wand lehnte, war eindeutig anzusehen, dass er Dr. Jonathan How für einen ganz heißen Kandidaten zur Einlieferung in den Hochsicherheitstrakt einer Psychiatrie hielt. Dabei stimmte das ganz und gar nicht. Jonathan war durch und durch vernünftig. Er war sogar so vernünftig, dass um jeden Preis verhindern wollte, dass die Unvernunft um ihn herum ihn wahnsinnig machte. „Wunderbar.“ kommentierte Jonathan, während er die Waffe einmal im Halbkreis vor den Köpfen der Anwesenden herumschwang. „Nun sollten wir einander vorstellen. Gera, sie können das sicher besser als ich. Reden sie nur!“ Er machte eine auffordernde Geste mit seiner Pistole. Gera grinste ihn fröhlich an. Er war wahrscheinlich der Einzige, den Jonathans Auftritt kein bisschen beunruhigte. Eigentlich verstand er den Mann recht gut. Keiner konnte immer nur nett und gesittet sein. Irgendwann brach das Tier aus einem hervor. Bei Gera lief dieses Tier zwar traditionell an der langen Leine, aber er verstand es dennoch. „Sehr gerne, mein akademischer Freund mit Argumentationsverstärker. Das hier ist Peter Schmitt, ein alter Freund und Kollege von mir, bis man ihn leider in diesen nach Fisch stinkenden Randbezirk von einem Bundesland versetzt hatte.“ In Wirklichkeit waren sie keine Freunde gewesen. Vielmehr war Gera der Grund gewesen, warum Peter Schmitt nach Norddeutschland versetzt wurde. Schmitt drohte damals seiner Karriere zu schaden, weil er einfach ein viel besserer Ermittler war als er, und so hatte Gera genügend dreckige Geheimnisse aus dessen Vergangenheit ausgegraben, um ihm die Versetzung ein wenig schmackhafter zu machen. Soweit er wusste, war seine Ehe daran zerbrochen. So viel zur ewigen Liebe. Jedenfalls hatte er dieses belastende Material immer noch und Schmitt wusste das, was seiner Kooperationsbereitschaft sehr förderlich war. Christopher Gera besaß über fast jeden, den er kannte, belastendes Material. Gera fuhr fort. „Anscheinend stecken er und seine Kollege Drucksler … „ „Drechsler!“ knurrte der Mann mit dem Bürstenschnitt. Gera zuckte mit den Schultern, „ … sein Kollege Wichsler zusammen in irgendeiner Spezialeinheit und spielen Monsterjäger. Nachdem Sie, mein lieber Doktor Schnappüber, mir von diesem Prachtexemplar von einem Ungeheuer erzählt haben und ich den beiden diese tolle Neuigkeit mitgeteilt hatte, sind wir – wie ihr ja alle wisst – direkt zu diesem schönen Haus gestürmt, haben diesen Monochrom-Cthulhu für Arme zerlegt und den Tag gerettet.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. Dann zeigte er auf Hexe. Schon bevor er sprach, warfen ihm Jonathan und Bianca warnende Blicke zu. „Das hier ist die wunderschöne, rothaarige Göttin, die von allen nur Hexe genannt wird und ohne deren Hilfe wir wahrscheinlich alle längst tot wären.“ Mit dieser Formulierung, die zudem nicht mal besonders ironisch ausgesprochen wurde – auch wenn sie natürlich höchstwahrscheinlich so gemeint war – sorgte Gera für eine ganze Reihe offene Münder. „Das hier ist ihre von mir sehr geschätzte Freundin Bianca und dies hier ihr treuer Lebensgefährte Davox, der über so manche erstaunliche Fähigkeit verfügt. Zu guter Letzt gibt es noch diese beiden bleichen Herren, von denen der eine der Bruder von Herrn Davox ist und der andere ein renommierter Professor. Beide leiden zwar gerade unter einem schweren Fall von Untot, aber ansonsten sind sie äußerst manierliche Gestalten, vor denen niemand Angst zu haben braucht. Den Doktor kennen sie ja schon.“ Jonathan nickte zufrieden. „Vielen Dank. Nachdem Herr Gera uns alle so wortreich vorgestellt hat, hätte ich nur noch eine Frage an Sie, bevor ich meinen ‚Diskussionsverstärker‘ beiseite lege und wir wieder ganz ungezwungen Konversation betreiben können. Wissen Sie etwas über all das?“, er machte eine Geste, mit der er den gesamten Raum einschloss. Die weißen Papiertentakel des Geschöpfes, die sich schon zum größten Teil in ihrem milchigen Sekret aufgelöst hatten, sein zerstörtes Maul, die gewaltigen Rippenbögen an den Wänden und der zerfetzte Körper der unbekannten Frau, von der man wohl nie erfahren würde, wie sie zum Gehirn dieses Dinges geworden war. „Ich weiß einen Scheiß!“ schrie Drechsler empört. „Ich weiß nur, dass Sie für das hier bezahlen …“ Sein Kollege Schmitt legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund. An Jonathans Gesichtsausdruck konnte man erkennen, dass er ihm damit womöglich das Leben gerettet hatte. „Wir wissen wirklich nicht viel darüber. Wir sind nur kleine Rädchen in der Hierarchie.“ sagte Schmitt anstelle von Drechsler. „Aber wir wissen, dass dies nicht die erste Sichtung von eigenartigen Kreaturen in der Bundesrepublik war. Riesenhafte Maden, Untote, die nicht so friedlich wie ihre Freunde hier sind, und gruselige Kinder, die andere Kinder aus dem Schoß ihrer Familien oder aus Waisenhäusern entführen. Wenn Sie mich fragen, befindet sich dieses Land auf dem direkten Weg in den Abgrund und wird die ganze Welt mit sich reißen. Ich weiß nicht, wie und ob wir das hier überhaupt aufhalten können.“ In diesem Moment klingelte Schmitts Handy. „Darf ich drangehen?“ fragte er Jonathan. Dieser nickte. „Solange Sie nichts Falsches sagen.“ „Ich bin ganz brav.“ stimmte Schmitt zu, der anders als der stinkwütende Drechsler einen recht ruhigen Eindruck machte. Schmitt nahm das Telefonat an. Viel konnten die anderen Anwesenden nicht aus dem Gespräch entnehmen, da Schmitt lediglich einige bestätigende Laute von sich gab. Der Großteil der Konversation ging von dem unbekannten Anrufer aus. Als er sich verabschiedet hatte, fasste Schmitt den Inhalt des Telefonats kurz für alle anderen zusammen. „Das war unser Vorgesetzter. Wir wurden aus diesem Gebiet abgezogen und sollen uns zum Hauptquartier begeben. Anscheinend ziehen die wohl alle Einsatzkräfte ab. Ob, um sich neu zu gruppieren, oder weil sie einfach nur die Hosen voll haben, weiß ich nicht. Ist mir auch egal. Mir kommt die Auszeit gerade recht. Ganz besonders, nachdem wir diesem Viech und ihrer Gruppe von Geistesgestörten begegnet sind. Falls sie also nicht vorhaben, uns abzuknallen, würde ich meinen Kollegen hier einpacken und mich verkrümeln. In Ordnung?“ Jonathan nickte und senkte die Waffe. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Schmitt um und ging Richtung Treppe, wobei er Drechsler regelrecht mitschleifen musste, um ihn von unbedachten Handlungen abzuhalten. Dennoch brabbelte der blonde Muskelberg beständig Verwünschungen und Drohungen in seinen kaum vorhandenen Bart. Als die beiden die Treppe hinuntergingen, schickte Gera seinem alten Kollegen dann doch noch ein paar Worte hinterher. „Mach’s gut, Peter. Grüß mir deine Frau!“ Für einen Moment hielt Peter Schmitt inne und jedem mit auch nur einem Funken Empathie im Leib war klar, dass er sich am liebsten auf Gera gestürzt und seinen Kopf zu Brei getreten hätte, selbst wenn natürlich keiner der anderen Anwesenden die Anspielung verstand. Letztlich siegte aber Peter Schmitts Beherrschung über seinen gerechten Zorn und die beiden Mitglieder der „Sondereinheit 7“ gingen ihrer Wege. Kurz darauf steckte Jonathan seine Waffe in die Hosentasche und war wieder ganz der lammfromme Akademiker. „Was zum Teufel war das, Doktor?“ verlieh Bianca als Erste dem allgemeinen Erstaunen Ausdruck. Wahrscheinlich auch deswegen, weil dieses komische Gefühl in ihrem Hals immer schlimmer wurde. Neben dem Gefühl, einen Frosch im Hals zu haben, nahm sie jetzt auch ein nerviges, leicht schmerzhaftes Kratzen wahr, dass bis tief hinunter in ihre Speiseröhre ging. Sie musste sich davon ablenken. Jonathan lächelte. „Besondere Situationen erfordern besondere Maßnahmen.“ Gera bekam einen regelrechten Lachanfall. „Doktor, Doktor. Ich glaube eher, wahnsinnige Situationen bringen Wahnsinnige hervor. Aber mir soll das recht sein. Endlich hatten Sie mal etwas Pfeffer im Arsch.“ Jonathan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn ihnen das so gefällt, kann ich Ihnen ja beim nächsten Mal Pfeffer in den Arsch blasen.“ „Ich lasse mir lieber von weiblichen Personen etwas blasen. Zwar haben wir nur eine Alte und eine Dicke hier, aber ich bin da nicht wählerisch.“ antwortete Gera. „Ich werde gleich dafür sorgen, dass es bei Ihnen nichts mehr zu blasen gibt!“ giftete Bianca und machte durchaus den Eindruck, einen weiteren Mordversuch in Erwägung zu ziehen. Doch bevor die Situation erneut eskalieren konnte, hörten sie alle eine unbekannte Frauenstimme. Sie kam offenbar von der Straße. „Seid ihr bald fertig mit eurem Kindergarten? Ansonsten hätte ich vielleicht einige Informationen für euch.“ ~o~ Sie folgten der fremden Stimme und waren dabei allesamt froh, endlich aus diesem verfluchten Haus zu verschwinden, auch wenn jeder von ihnen wusste, dass inzwischen wahrscheinlich die halbe Stadt aus solchen verfluchten Häusern bestand und Dinge beherbergte, die vielleicht noch viel schlimmer waren als dieses Tentakelgeschöpf. Dinge, die vielleicht herauskommen konnten, herauskommen WÜRDEN, wenn die befleckte Sonne erst hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Zunächst aber erwartete sie dort eine ganz normale Frau. Wobei „ganz normal“ vielleicht auch etwas übertrieben war. Sie sah vielmehr aus, als käme Sie frisch von einem Raubzug im Esoterikdiscount und war von Kopf bis Fuß mit okkulten Ketten, Armbändern, Talismanen, Runen und seltsamen Henna-Tattoos bedeckt. Sie trug ein langes Kleid aus cremefarbenem Sackleinen und ihre nackten Füße steckten in roten Sandalen. Auch ihre Haare waren rot und zwar von dem gleichen kräftigen Rot, das Hexes Haare vor ihrem unglücklichen magischen Unfall besessen hatten. Allerdings waren sie glatt und nicht lockig. Dabei mochte die Frau etwas älter sein, als Hexe es ursprünglich gewesen war. Vielleicht Ende Dreißig. Davox, der sie als erster erblickte, hatte zunächst fest damit gerechnet, dass sie eine Konzertgitarre hinter ihrem Rücken hervorholen und etwas wie „Kumbajah, my lord …“, „Ein bisschen Frieden …“, „The answer is blowing in the wind“ oder „We are the world“ schmettern würde. Aber auch wenn sie aussah wie die ultimative Kreuzung zwischen einem Hippie, einer Sektenjüngerin und einer Mittelalter-Reenactment-Künstlerin, waren ihre Augen scharf und klar. „Da seid ihr ja endlich.“ sagte die Frau, als alle aus dem Haus gekommen waren und sie neugierig betrachteten. „Ich habe schon gefürchtet, dass ihr euch in den Überresten des Xihilkosch auflösen würdet.“ „Des was?“ fragte Jonathan verwirrt. „Des Xihilkosch. Lange Tentakel wie aus Papier, benutzt Menschen als Handpuppen, hat ziemliche Verdauungsprobleme. Vielleicht schon mal gesehen?“ „Oh ja.“ bestätigte Jonathan. „So seht ihr auch aus“ antwortete sie. „Woher wissen Sie das alles?“ fragte Davox. Als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel, formte sie gleich ein Muster komplizierter Schutzrunen in der Luft. „Ein Weiser des Gebeins? Ich habe ja schon bemerkt, dass ihr zwei Dorgat Nasra bei euch habt, aber einen solchen Diener des Dunklen? Warum vernichtet ihr ihn nicht?“ Bevor Hexe oder Davox selbst etwas erwidern konnten, antwortete die ungehobelte Stimme von Christopher Gera. „Viel wichtiger ist doch die Frage, warum es für diese Freaks keinen hübschen exotischen Namen gibt.“ „Oh, den gibt es. Aber der ist viel zu lang und kompliziert, um ihn vernünftig auszusprechen. Das wollte ich euch lieber ersparen nach allem, was ihr durchgemacht habt. Aber im Ernst: Ihr solltet diesen Weisen des Gebeins besser direkt töten. Er wird nicht so schwer zu überwinden sein wie der Xihilkosch. Immerhin seid ihr doch in der Überzahl, und auf meine Hilfe könnt ihr zählen.“ Sie sagte das in der Art einer freundlichen, aber strengen Lehrerin, die ihre Schüler für eine unglaublich dämliche Nachlässigkeit tadelte. Hexe stellte sich protestierend vor Davox. „Hier wird niemand getötet. Er schon gar nicht. Davox mag ein Weiser des Gebeins sein, aber er ist nicht wie die anderen. Er ist unfreiwillig in den Orden gekommen, um das Leben seines Bruders zu verschonen, und hat sich längst von ihnen losgesagt. Außerdem hat er uns mehrfach das Leben gerettet und liebt mich trotz … trotz allem, was passiert ist. Er hat ein Herz aus Gold, und wenn du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst, wirst du das bereuen.“ Die Frau warf den Kopf nach hinten und ließ ein schallendes Lachen hören. Ihre vielen Anhänger stießen dabei klingelnd aneinander. „Ach Kindchen. Das sein Herz nicht aus Gold ist, könntest du mit einem schnellen Blick unter sein T-Shirt feststellen. Die Weisen sind keine Freunde von uns Menschen, egal wie freundlich sie sich geben mögen. Letztendlich wird er dich und die anderen verraten.“ „Das werde ich nicht!“ warf Davox empört ein. „Ich liebe Hexe und werde sie garantiert nicht verraten, ganz egal, was eine dahergelaufene Wildfremde behauptet. Ich habe nie darum gebeten, ein Weiser des Gebeins zu sein, und ich werde versuchen, die verfluchte Magie des Knochenwaldes aus dieser Welt zu drängen. Selbst wenn es mein eigenes Leben kostet.“ Hexe sah ihn erschreckt an. Darüber hatte sie bislang noch nie nachgedacht. Doch so sehr sie seine Worte erschütterten, so sehr war die Frau davon belustigt. „Was für ein edler Ritter. Welch noble Haltung. Soll ich euch euer treues Ross bringen lassen und eure heilige Lanze, damit ihr den bösen Drachen vernichten könnt?“ Sie lachte herzhaft über ihren eigenen Witz. Außer Christopher Gera, der immer dabei war, wenn man irgendwo über andere lachte, stimmte niemand ein. „Du magst dir das selbst erzählen, um dich besser zu fühlen. Vielleicht hattest du auch nie darum gebeten. Vielleicht warst du einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Aber wer von Tollwut infiziert wird, hat in der Regel auch nicht darum gebeten. Dennoch kann er zu einer Gefahr für seine Umgebung werden. Und anders als Tollwut ist deine Krankheit nicht heilbar. Außer durch den Tod.“ Diese Worte brachten Hexe in Rage. „Vielleicht erfahren Sie bald selbst etwas von dieser Heilung, wenn Sie nicht damit aufhören, meinem Freund zu drohen.“ Plötzlich machte die Frau ein ernstes Gesicht. „Ich drohe niemandem. Ich gebe dir nur Ratschläge von einer Drix Tschahta zu einer anderen. Ob du sie hören willst, bleibt dir überlassen. Ich werde nicht weiter auf dieses Thema eingehen, aber eine Sache solltest du bedenken: Wenn dein strahlender Ritter so menschlich und edel ist, wie du sagst, warum lässt er sich dann noch immer ‚Davox‘ nennen und nicht ‚Timo‘? Warum zieht er den Namen vor, den ihm sein ehemaliger Meister gegeben hat, und nicht den, den ihm seine menschlichen Eltern gaben?“ Auch wenn sich Hexe dagegen wehrte, verwirrte sie diese Frage und schlug Wurzeln in ihrem Verstand. Sie verdrängte sie zwar, so gut sie konnte, aber sie wusste, dass sie darauf zurückkommen würde. Und Davox wusste das auch. „Sie haben immer noch nicht unsere erste Frage beantwortet. Wer sind sie? Und vor allem: Woher wissen Sie all diese Dinge über uns und den Knochenwald?“ schaltete sich Jonathan in das Gespräch ein. „Sie haben Recht, Doktor How. Ich sollte mich unbedingt vorstellen. Mein Name ist Mara. Ich bin eine der wenigen Drix Tschahta in dieser Ebene - und die Älteste, wenn ich das anmerken darf. Da Ihre nächste Frage lauten wird, was eine ‚Drix Tschahta‘ ist, und ‚Hexe‘ – die ich künftig Inga nennen will, da das nun mal ihr richtiger Name ist – dieselbe Frage unter den Nägeln brennt, will ich sie gleich beantworten. Die Drix Tschahta sind Lichthexen. Und die Witze über Glühbirnen und Lichtschalter können Sie sich genauso sparen, wie die über Besen, Warzen und Kochtöpfe voller Krötenschleim.“ Christopher Gera sah an dieser Stelle ertappt, wenn auch nicht wirklich schuldbewusst aus, während Hexe zustimmend nickte. Sie hatte selber schon ihren Anteil an solchen Witzen genossen. Gleichzeitig dachte sie daran, dass sie sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit für magische Dinge interessiert hatte, auch wenn sie nie wirklich an so etwas geglaubt hatte. Hatte sie etwas geahnt? „Außer dem lieben Herrn Doktor und seinem untoten Professorenfreund ist hier wohl keiner so ganz in die Mythologie des Knochenwaldes eingeweiht, und auch Sie, meine Herren, wissen bei weitem nicht alles. Deswegen gibt es von Tante Mara einen Crashkurs.“ Sie räusperte sich und fuhr dann im Tonfall einer Märchenerzählerin fort. „Am Anfang der Schöpfung war der Knochenwald alles, was existierte. Das klingt vielleicht nicht schön, aber es ist so. Natürlich war er noch leer, da kein Wesen existierte, dass sein Leben verlieren und seine Knochen geben konnte, aber das Prinzip war angelegt: Eine Ebene der Qualen und der Angst. Welche Gottheit sie erschaffen hat, ist nicht bekannt, und wir kennen noch heute keinen wirklichen Namen für sie, aber da sie ohne jede Liebe und jegliches Mitgefühl ist, bezeichnen wir sie als den „Gefühllosen Gott“. Doch auch wenn dieser Gott der eigentliche Schöpfer des Universums ist, würde kein geistig gesunder Mensch ihn anbeten. Das Nichts, welches vorher existierte, ist seiner pechschwarzen Schöpfung in jeder Hinsicht vorzuziehen. Da eine Folterkammer ohne Insassen keinen Sinn macht, hat diese namenlose Gottheit Seelen geformt. Naive und reine Seelen, die in diese verdammungswürdige Ebene geworfen wurden, um dort schier endlosen Schrecken zu erfahren. Er gab ihnen Körper, damit sie besser leiden konnten, und sammelte ihre Knochen zu seinem Vergnügen, nur um ihre Seelen am Ende jedes qualvollen Lebens erneut einzufangen und in ein weiteres Gefängnis aus Fleisch und Knochen zu stecken. Allerdings konnte eine solche Dunkelheit nicht auf Dauer alleine existieren, irgendwann musste ein Gegenpol entstehen, und so kamen die Weißen Götter zu ihrer Existenz. Wesen von unendlicher Güte, die das Leid der Sterblichen erblickten und nicht ertragen konnten. Also beschlossen sie, sie zu retten. Sie legten einen Film aus Schönheit über das verfaulte, hässliche Gebilde der Schöpfung, die der Gefühllose Gott geschaffen hatte. Ihr Schleier der Schönheit legte sich über alle Galaxien, Sonnensysteme, Sterne und Planeten und natürlich auch über die Erde. Gesunde und lebendige Wälder entstanden, Flüsse und Bäche, ein reiner, blauer Himmel und eine Vielfalt von wundersamen Kreaturen, in denen die Seelen neue Erfahrungen machen konnten, die nicht allein aus Schmerz und Angst bestanden. Und auch alles andere, das wir heute an unserer Welt schätzen und lieben, formte sich wie aus dem Nichts. Auch hüllten die Weißen Götter die schwarze, giftige Sonne in ein warmes Licht und machte sie zur Hüterin des Lebens. Als der Gefühllose Gott das sah, wurde er zornig und beschloss, sich an den Weißen Göttern zu rächen. Mit einer titanischen Sense aus geschärften Schatten schlachtete er fast alle von ihnen dahin und zerbrach ihre Knochen, denn er war viel stärker und mächtiger als sie. Aus den Knochen der besiegten Götter formte er gewaltige Bäume und rammte sie in den Boden. Und aus der verletzten Erde brachen Millionen von Maden hervor, die zu enormer Größe heranwuchsen und die Seelen, die gerade neue Hoffnung geschöpft hatten, erneut peinigten und verschlangen. Als die verbliebenen Weißen Götter das sahen, entschlossen sie sich zu einem verzweifelten Schritt. Da jeder Sieg gegen die Mächte der Dunkelheit unmöglich schien, begingen sie gemeinsam Suizid und opferten ihre Kräfte für einen gewaltigen Zauber, der ihre freundliche Schöpfung stabilisierte und die Welten voneinander trennte. Der Gefühllose Gott wurde zusammen mit den Maden, den Knochenbäumen und allen anderen Schöpfungen der Finsternis in den Knochenwald verbannt, während die Menschen und alle anderen liebenden Kreaturen vor ihnen in Sicherheit waren. Doch es war ein schrecklicher Preis, der dafür gezahlt wurde. Denn nun hatten die Menschen und Tiere keine göttlichen Fürsprecher mehr, und auch wenn der Gefühllose Gott in seiner Sphäre bleiben musste, konnte er nach wie vor ihre Gedanken vergiften und ihnen Albträume schicken. Und von Zeit zu Zeit stellt er sogar Fallen auf, mit denen er unachtsame Menschen und Tiere in sein Reich lockt. Doch das ist nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Denn es braucht nur einen entschlossenen Menschen, der aus Bosheit oder fehlgeleiteter Neugier die schützende Mauer zwischen den Welten durchstößt und das letzte bisschen Licht den Mächten der Kälte und des Wahnsinns überantwortet. Dann wäre für immer Dunkelheit, denn manche Lichter können nur einmal entzündet werden.“ „Wenn das stimmen würde, wäre unsere Welt längst schon am Arsch. Schon vor Jahrhunderten oder Jahrtausenden. Wir Menschen sind doch dafür berühmt, an allem herumzupfuschen, was unser eigenes Verderben herbeiführen konnte.“ warf Bianca ein. Mara nickte. „Das ist wahr. Aber in ihrer Weisheit hatten die Weißen Götter deshalb Wächter erschaffen, die einen kleinen Teil ihrer Kraft erhielten, mit dem Sie Zauber weben, Gedanken lesen und viele weitere erstaunliche Dinge vollbringen können. Wächter, die darauf achten sollten, dass niemand den Schutzwall durchstößt. Die Drix Tschahta. Die Lichthexen. Frauen wie du und ich, Inga.“ „Ich?“ fragte Hexe ungläubig. „Ja, du! Natürlich auch du. Oder hälst du deine Zauberkräfte für normal?“ konterte Mara. „Das ganz sicher nicht. Doch diese Zauberkräfte haben mir verbrannte Hände eingebracht und mich Jahre meines Lebens gekostet. Ich kann darin nichts Göttliches erkennen!“ Mara lächelte milde. „Nur weil du nicht weißt, wie man sie richtig anwendet. Keine Drix Tschahta mit ein bisschen Grips würde von ihrer eigenen Lebenskraft zehren. Das wäre zwar edel, aber sinnlos.“ „Gibt es denn andere Möglichkeiten?“ „Oh ja!“ Mara holte einen kleinen Nagerschädel aus einem Lederbeutel, den sie an ihren Gürtel gebunden hatte. „Ein Rattenschädel!? Ein gewöhnlicher Rattenschädel?“ „Ja und Nein. Es ist ein Rattenschädel, aber es kann auch der Schädel eines jeden Säugetiers, Reptils, Vogels oder Fisches sein. Sogar eines Menschen. Wenn du ihn bei einem Zauber einsetzt, benutzt du die Kraft seines verstorbenen Besitzers anstatt deiner, und der Schädel zerfällt. Doch denke daran, dass du dafür zuvor ein Leben beenden musst. Dies hier mag nur eine Ratte gewesen sein, doch Ratten sind intelligente Tiere. Auch sie haben Wünsche, Empfindungen und sogar emotionale Bindungen zu anderen Ratten. Und sie wollen nicht sterben. Das merkst du ganz eindeutig, wenn sie panisch fiepen, während du ihren kleinen Leib mit dem Messer durchbohrst. Es ist ein schreckliches Opfer, aber eines, das manchmal gebracht werden muss.“ Plötzlich zeigte sich Entsetzen auf Hexes Gesicht. „Wenn diese Magie von den Weißen Göttern stammt, warum erfordert sie dann solche Opfer? Das klingt doch mehr nach diesem bösen Gott.“ Kurz huschte eine Schatten des Bedauerns über Maras Gesicht. „Die Weißen Götter sind gütig gewesen, aber schwach, und vor allem sind sie fort. Sie konnten uns besondere Fähigkeiten verleihen, aber die Energie dafür müssen wir aus den Quellen beziehen, die noch sprudeln.“ „Wie viele von uns gibt es?“ fragte Hexe, die sich darüber wunderte, wie wenig Widerstand diese absolut fantastische Geschichte in ihr hervorrief. „Vielleicht fünfzig, auf der ganzen Welt. Wir waren einmal mehrere Tausend, aber viele sind gestorben, weil sie nicht bereit waren, noch länger andere Wesen für ihr Weiterleben zu opfern. Und Nachwuchs können wir nicht zeugen. Drix Tschatha sind unfruchtbar.“ Absurderweise dachte Hexe an all die Gelegenheiten, wo sie sich wegen einer ungewollten Schwangerschaft Sorgen gemacht hatte, weil ein Kondom gerissen war oder sie ihre Pille vergessen hatte. Zumindest diesen Ärger hätte sie sich sparen können. „Könnte ich meine Jugend zurückgewinnen?“ fragte Hexe aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus. Mara nickte. „Das geht. Aber dafür brauchst du ein großes Opfer. Ein Menschenopfer.“ Hexes Hoffnung verflüchtigten sie sich wie weggeblasener Rauch. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen. „Das klingt alles fast noch abgedrehter als der Kram, der in der Bibel zusammenfantasiert wird.“ warf Jonathan ein. „Schon möglich, Doktor. Aber Jesus, Noah, Kain und all die anderen haben sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Schneidmaden, Dorgat Nasra, Xillhilkosch und die Knochenbäume dagegen schon.“ „Gutes Argument.“ gab Jonathan zu. Ein wahrer Wissenschaftler musste bereit sein, seine Meinung zu ändern, wenn seine Annahmen widerlegt worden waren. „Wie hilft uns das nun weiter, Schätzchen? Holen sie ihr Armee von Zauberbitches und jagen diesen Wichser Devon zurück in seine Finsterwelt?“ fragte Gera. Mara schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir würden vergehen. Dieser Weise des Gebeins ist viel zu mächtig. Aber es gibt eine Frau, die vielleicht die Macht dazu hätte. Oder besser gesagt ein Mädchen.“ „Meinen Sie Lucy?“ sprach Jonathan seine spontane Assoziation aus. Mara nickte. „Sie allein hat die nötige Kraft und die Mittel, Devon die Stirn zu bieten. Das kleine Mädchen, dass sie in Elvira Djarneks Labor kennengelernt haben, hat inzwischen eine ganze Armee rekrutiert.“ Jonathan schien nicht überzeugt, auch wenn er Lucy so etwas durchaus zutraute. Selten hatte er solch einen Willen und so eine Kraft gesehen. Leider auch noch nie so viel Wahnsinn. „Aber sie ist halb verrückt und emotional zerstört. Alles, was sie will, ist Rache. Wir können schon froh sein, dass sie ihren Zorn bis jetzt nicht gegen uns gerichtet hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie von unserer Sache überzeugen können.“ „Das stimmt. Aktuell ist sie eher eine Dienerin des Chaos. Aber das lässt sich ändern.“ Sie hollte eine kleine Flasche mit einer silbrigweißen Flüssigkeit hervor. „Geben sie ihr das, und sie wird wieder all ihre Emotionen zurückbehalten. Sie wird wieder das liebe und zuckersüße Mädchen sein, das sie kannten. Fast zumindest. Denn sie wird stärker sein. Viel, viel stärker.“ Knochenwald-Reihe Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas